earth_2541_partnersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormence
The Inkling Dormence is one half of what would eventually become Duplex.Category:Fan-Characters History Dormence was close to another Inkling named Tranquil, and together they specialized in giving people calm, peaceful rests. One would put a creature into a pleasant, comfortable state, and the other would lull them into a peaceful sleep. Back in the times of the former Queen Arifice, when the Inkling race saw peace, their abilities were seldom called upon. This caused them to develop feelings of inadequacy compared to their fellow Inklings, and they yearned for an opportunity to be truly important. They say that this opportunity came in the form of Osoth, before her usurping of the Crown. Unhappy with the peaceful stagnation of the Inkling race, and ambitious to a fault, Osoth would have gone quite mad much sooner without Dormence and Tranquil to aid her, and assuredly her host as well. Dormence, alongside Tranquil, became confidants to Osoth, and worked alongside her as possibly her first underlings. They relished in the opportunity to be useful in Osoth's grand machinations to bring Inklings to a new age. To them, it sounded exciting, and a perfect opportunity to show just what they could be capable of in the right situation. Naively, Dormence and Tranquil did not realize what Osoth's plans would ultimately achieve until it was too late. By then, Osoth had become more irate, paranoid, and violent than she ever had before. Tranquil's own powers of peaceful suggestion often failed to have an effect. They, like many others, grew fearful of Osoth, and when the would-be Empress finally seized the Crown, her underlings found themselves helpless but to continue assisting her. Much to their dismay, their unique powers were put on the wayside, more seldom used than ever, and Osoth took a malicious joy in not rebirthing them. They made fine examples of powerless victims, unable to stand against her no matter how much they may have wanted to. All they could afford was attempts to dissuade Osoth from her cruel conquest, to absolutely no success. During the many centuries, Osoth birthed Epheral, a unique Inkling core with the ability to masterfully manipulate and utilize prana to degrees no Inkling had ever been able to before. Dormence and Tranquil saw this as an opportunity to take things in a new direction. Osoth saw Epheral as a threat to her rule, and immediately sought to exile it. Dormence and Tranquil were so desperate, they adamantly fought this decision in hopes that Osoth might change her mind. Having finally tired of them, Osoth had them exiled alongside Epheral. Using Parthal's portals, she cast them into space, pranaless and drifting, where they would perish. Epheral's powerful control of prana energy afforded them the life they needed to survive, drifting until they landed on a planet. There, Dormence and Tranquil kept Epheral living, and as the core began to grow and develop, creating construct bodies for itself from solid prana (similar to that of a Canvas construct, such as Castle Blackwolf), Dormence and Tranquil attempted to raise it. Unfortunately, they were challenged to do this, as the planet they had landed on had long been conquered by Osoth, and their outsider presence was not tolerated. They were forced to fight, and Epheral began to develop its powers to strike back at the Osoth-allied Inkling hosts. They were forced to crush the opposition and flee, dealing what would have been a heavy blow to Osoth, had the planet's hosts not been seen as failures in Osoth's goals, and promptly abandoned alongside the grays that lived there. This trend continued, as Epheral's interstellar travels had picked up the "scent" of Osoth, and Epheral insisted on following it to try and aid those both under the Empress's grasp, and the soon-to-be-conquered. From world to world, Epheral fought and lost in several engagements, where ultimately the decision was made to add the world's prana to Epheral's own, to become stronger for the next fight. Soon, Epheral declared herself Princess of Canvas, and the rightful ruler of it, as soon as she was able to overthrow and ultimately destroy Osoth herself. Seeing similar ambitions in Epheral that they had once seen in Osoth, Dormence and Tranquil attempted to steer Epheral in the right directions. Several confrontations with Osoth's forces, however, pushed Epheral to further extremes. After tireless efforts to liberate Osoth-controlled worlds, and free the gray Inklings from her grasp, Epheral simply began to wipe the worlds clean. She snowballed, collecting more and more prana for her to use as a weapon against Osoth. When it finally seemed as if they had caught up to the Empress, Dormence and Tranquil stood their ground and tried one final time to stop Epheral from going through with her plan. Seeing this as betrayal, Epheral was through giving them chances to fall in line. She ripped them apart, siphoning their prana, brutally husking them until there was nearly nothing left. Then, she cast them toward Earth, her next destination, declaring that their dead forms would serve as a warning to Osoth, assuming they had enough life in them to make the trip. Barely two halves of a single core between them, Dormence and Tranquil bonded to survive. They combined, forming a single, malformed Inkling core, and were able to successfully live long enough to reach Earth. They had officially become Duplex, their colours warped and their powers completely changed. Everything of their former personality had been lost, and their memories had been ripped apart. All Duplex could remember was that Epheral was coming. Duplex learned that Osoth had been defeated by Echelon, making her the go-to leader for the time being. Duplex began taking hosts, both to survive as its form rapidly degraded, and to take it to Locksmouth, where Echelon awaited. Abilities Dormence once held the ability to lull living creatures and entities to slumber with little more than a wave of its hand. This rest was often made peaceful and pleasant by Tranquil's accompaniment. Upon bonding into Duplex, this power was lost.